Twin Jinchuuriki
by FirePlotter
Summary: Naruto has a twin sister also a jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi and he also has a powerfull bloodline.After being pulled away by Jiraiya they are trained and return to Konoha for the Genin test.What challenges await?Strong!Naruto!Bloodline!I DO NOT OWN NARUTO
1. Birth and Sealing

Konohagakure was currently being attacked by the Kyuubi no yoko. The shinobi and kunoichi of the village were fighting with everything they had, hopefully buying their Hokage sometime. The anger and malice of the demon lord had made everyone freeze in fear and had made people all the way to Suna commit suicide.

Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage who was also one of the strongest shinobi to ever come out of Konoha was currently at the Konoha Hospital holding his precious wife's hand while she was giving birth to his kids.

_**Flashback no jutsu!**_

"_Minato-kun I have something very important I have to tell you" Kushina suddenly said while they were sitting on the Hokage monument enjoying the view and each others company._

"_What is it my sweet Kushina-chan ? You want to praise me for becoming Hokage right?"_

"_No you dumbass!"veins started popping on her forehead .Suddenly her face softened again."I want to tell you that I-I-I'm pregnant"_

"_MINATO! Oh shit "said Kushina while jumping down from the Hokage monument .Her husband had just chose to faint while falling from the Hokage Monument._

_**Flashback no jutsu-Kai!**_

_**Flashback no jutsu!**_

"_So… care to inform me on how many kids I will have ?"said Minato while smiling sweetly to Kushina._

"_Twins! A boy and a girl" She then proceeded to plant a kiss to his mouth and catch him before he fell from the balcony of their mansion headfirst._

_**Flashback no jutsu-Kai!**_

She was currently giving birth almost a month early due to the stress of wanting to fight to protect her home and the huge killing intent waves of the demon lord.

Suddenly she started screaming like her life depended on it.

"Push! Kushina-san Push!"

_**10 minutes later**_

"One girl and one boy all nice and healthy..."

"C-c-can i-i-I please h-hold them" said Kushina.

"Look at them Kushina-chan! I can already tell at least Naruto will have the same attitude as yours! Although that little red headed brat will be a little hot headed too but not so much"

"How can you tell Minato-kun?"

"Easy! Erm….Father Instincts!"

All the doctors fell face down.

Just then a Konoha jounin by the name of Kakashi Hatake Burst in from the windows.

"Minato-sensei! Come quick you must help us with the battle against that Kyuubi .Erm… Are those your kids?"

"Yeah how did you know!?"

"….Student Instincts!" Again all doctors went face down "Plus they kind of look like you and Kushina-san"

"Anyway about the Kyuubi…There's No way to defeat it…"

"WHAT? Then how is Konoha supposed to get out of this?"

"I have to use my _Shiki Fuuin no jutsu"_

Kakashi paled at the thought of the jutsu

"But won't that kill you Minato-sensei?"

"Yes but can you imagine asking another family to hand their child to me to turn it to a human sacrifice when I can't ask myself?"

"But which of the two will you use to turn to a human sacrifice?"

"Both!"

"Huh?!"

"Let me explain..I will seal half chakra onto my son and another half onto my daughter. That way if their emotions go overboard, which by the way are sure to do so ,they only gain up until 4 tails of chakra and if the two are close to each other their chakra draws the remaining 1 tail and cut it to two halves and then spread them into their bodies"

"M-m-minato-k-k-kun n-n-no don't d-do i-it" Said Kushina.

"Kushina-chan I have no choice! I studied a lot on the bijuu and it clearly says that not even the Ichibi can be killed so how are we supposed to kill the Kyuubi of all bijuu"

"Erm….. Minato-sensei?"

"WHAT? Haven't I told you like a thousand times not to interrupt me while I'm talking?"

"Yes but … Kushina-san has already fainted"

Minato Sweat dropped at this. But then remembering the importance of the situation he gently took the two infants from her loosened arms.

-----Scene change----

Kyuubi no yoko was still raining destruction upon Konoha. The ninja of Konohagakure no sato were still trying to hold their attack while their Hokage was coming.

"**HAHA! Foolish little mortals thinking any of the pathetic little tricks of yours that you call jutsu will do any harm to a demon lord like myself! Let me show you a REAL jutsu! **_**Chakra fang no jutsu!" **_

And without the use of any hand seals in the spur of a few moments around three dozen shinobi were trapped within pure red chakra fangsbeing crashed to their death.

Suddenly seemingly out of nowhere someone shouted

"_Kuchiyose no jutsu!"_

A huge burst of smoke appeared and when it cleared it revealed Gamabunta the toad boss of the toad summons with four people on his head.

One of them had blonde, spiky, sun kissed hair and was wearing a white trench coat with red flames at the lower part of the coat and normal Jounin gear underneath that. The other had long white, spiky hair and was dressed like a kabuki actor with a huge scroll strapped to his back. The other was wearing a helmet of sorts and simple black shinobi gear with two long strips of cloth sticking out of his helmet. The last one had grey really spiky hair, looked around his late teens and was carrying two bundles.

"**Gamabunta of the toads eh? No matter, not even you can stop me from destroying this pathetic little village!"**

"Wrong you bastard Kitsune!"Exclaimed the Yondaime "I will NOT let you destroy this village on my watch" "Old man, Ero-sensei no baka!" Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at this "start with the process please

Kyuubi could only stare as the 2 picked up the two bundles from the fourth person and set up a ritual of sorts. Then the younger of the two, the one with the spiky hair started painting different kanji on the two babies bellies with a sealing set he pulled out of nowhere.

Once the two had finished the blonde one started doing a LONG series of handseals before screaming the name of his jutsu "_Shiki Fuuin no jutsu"!_

Kyuubi saw a blinding light come out from seemingly inside the man. Then he felt like he was being split into two parts, such a pain was vast for the demon lord as it seemed from the roar he released and of course you could see the demon lords blood everywhere as the dark red liquid burst in all directions showering all the nearby trees and land which would later become known as the Bloody fox forest. After such immense pain he felt like he was being sucked into the two bundles on the head of the toad. Kyuubi tried resisting but he couldn't much to his displeasure.

"…**Grh…YOU HAVENT SEEN THE LAST OF ME YOU PATHETIC FORMS OF EXISTENCE…ILL KILL YOU ALL!"** Those were the last words and the last sighting of the great demon lord in the human world as it was sucked into the two children.

While the three other shinobi were glad that the threat was now gone they knew what was about to happen so when Minato fell backwards they all rushed in to catch him.

"…grh…..Ji-ji …. Jiraiya sensei …. Kakashi-kun…"He said with a smile "It s-s-seems a-a-as th-this is the l-l-last g-g-goodbye….P-please t-take g-good c-c-care of my s-son and d-d-daughter. M-make s-sure t-they a-are t-treated l-like h-heroes. T-their n-names are N-naruto and Kinko Uzumaki…. And tell Kushina-chan that I love her"

Just then a medic nin jumped on the toads head and immediately kneeled before his superiors "Sandaime-sama, Jiraiya-sama , Kakashi-san , Hokage-sama! It's with my great displeasure that I inform you that Kushina-sama has passed away.

"D-d-damn i-it seems like i-I will have t-to t-tell her myself" Minato told them with a smile. "Jiraiya-sensei i-I have a favor to a-ask of you, q-quick *cough* I-I'm a-already dying. I-I want y-you t-to take t-them a-away f-from a-all t-t-the h-hate in the v-village as t-they will s-surely *cough*d-disrespect my w-wishes and t-t-train t-them in the a-arts of s-stealth, t-t-their bloodline t-techniques(**AN:** **will explain in late chapters)** and all the t-things you t-taught me and w-when they are t-twelve years old…*cough*…t-tell t-them of their b-burden, their heritage and send them here to become ninja….Goodbye f-for e-ever"

And so the biggest hero of Konoha passed away with a smile on his face. Tears were dropping like fountains from the three men's eyes as they mourned for the death of a great teacher, student, and best of all a great friend and comrade.

"Sarutobi-sensei I'm leaving immediately. Tell the village of what happened , Minato's wishes and then pass down a law forbidding the older generation from telling the younger ones of what really happened here. You can think of a great cover story so see you around."

With that he took the two babies and took of leaving the two others to wonder when they will see the two children again

"**Well looks like I'm going to be stuck with the idiot Jiraiya now that Minato is gone." **said Gamabunta with a sad look while the two shinobi jumped down from his head carrying the body of their lost comrade. Then a huge burst of smoke was seen as Gamabunta disappeared.

~Finish

__________________

Tell me what you guys think on the reviews

_Chakra fang no jutsu_:Possibly S or SS rank jutsu due to the fact Kyuubi uses it. I will have mor info on it on the later chapter when naruto and kinko learn to perform it :) (Yes they will)


	2. Council and training start

Ok so someone told me that the _Chakra fang no jutsu _would be kind of overpowering for someone like Kinko or Naruto. This is the theory I have:

Since i want to make them rely more on their own techniques instead of the demons chakra theirs will be significally weaker and smaller since the Kyuubi's one is overflowed with chakra and demon chakra since he's got more chakra than u can imagine he can put as much chakra as he wants in any jutsu that doesn't need specific amount of chakra. Like if he wanted to make Kage Bunshin it would be kind of scary....1000 Kyuubi....*shivers* but if he wanted to make bunshin he would need to try hard just to make one…

Jiraiya looked at the two bundles he was holding while he was jumping atop a branch path. It had been one week since they've been travelling and the two had abnormally completed their hair growth . 'This is really weird at this rate they will be able to walk around their first year. This must be the Kyuubi's doing. The Fox must really want to protect his puny existence to accelerate the two babies growth'

Jiraiya continued jumping atop branches while looking at the two babies. Naruto was proving that he was going to look like his father with his short spiky hair although Jiraiya was sure that his hair would be significally longer as he grew, while the other one was almost like a complete copy of Kushina, red hair and deep green eyes.

Jiraiya then seemed to realize something 'Oh no, no, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOO' he then started crying. 'I won't be able to do any research for the next couple of years with these youngsters around, I will have to announce that the Icha Icha series will be held back for quite some time'

------Meanwhile in Konoha------

Hiruzen Sarutobi the newly reinstated Sandaime Hokage was currently in his first Council meeting after the Kyuubi's attack.

"Ok so is everybody present?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, like you asked I have personally taken a count before you came and everyone seems to be present "said his private assistant, Ebisu.

"Ok Clan Head Council begins now! We have gathered here today to discuss about the current situation and some more matters at hand like how the Kyuubi is sealed with two babies that had just been born at the time"

"WHAT!?" Shouted almost everyone except from the ones that had more self control like Aburame Shibi and Hyuuga Hiashi.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama but wasn't the fox ripped in half once Yondaime-sama(Kami bless his soul) performed his jutsu?" exclaimed Uchiha Fugaku.

"Ah, I was about to get to that. Minato-kun used the _Shiki Fuuin no jutsu _to seal the Demon into two babies so it had to split to an evenly half. If they ever are in dire situations the Kyuubi's chakra will leak out of the seal and give them more power. It will form an armor of sorts made by its chakra and there will be chakra tails forming on their back. Each chakra tail has significant more power than the last. Each of them will only be able to have 4 tails and if they are together their 5th tail will grow and then split into two equal parts between the two kids but as to not look like a half tail it will grow the power of an already existing tail."

"But Hokage-sama won't the demon be able to escape its prison and take over the two children and continue it rampaging assault ? I propose that we kill the two babies while we have the chance and not wait for them to grow powerful" continued Fugaku

A lot of the clan heads seemed to be agreeing.

"There is absolutely NO way I will allow you to do such a thing" Harshly exclaimed Hiruzen " because first of all there was a plan in Yondaime's way of thinking. By splitting Kyuubi into two consciousnesses he took away his chance of full control because if the demon even tried to take control over one of the two it would immediately die because it was split in half. But I can assure you not even taking control of one of the two kids is possible because his full consciousness isn't there and will only be full if the two kids are together in their vision of the seal. That means facing the demon face to face for those of you that don't understand."

"Secondly" He continued "The two babies aren't in the village right now."

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?" Asked Hiashi Hyuuga.

"It was one of the Yondaime's wishes that they were taken away by Jiraiya to live with him and for Jiraiya to train them until they are twelve years old. Then Jiraiya will bring them to become ninja of Konoha. "

"But what will Jiraiya-sama teach the young pups?" Asked Inuzuka Tsume.

"Before we talk about that I have to tell you about their heritage. Their mother was Uzumaki Kushina. Their father was a great hero to us all."

"Who was it Hokage-sama?" Exclaimed Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Their Father was…Minato Namikaze, The Yellow Flash, The Yondaime Hokage!"

Everyone was astonished to hear this. They thought their Hokage was kidding them. But it all made sense. How could the Hokage, their protector ask someone to give their child to turn it to a Jichuuriki if he couldn't give his own.

"Jiraiya will turn them into good all around ninja and also teach them how to control their Bloodline."

"Bloodline?! You don't mean!? Is it THAT bloodline?" questioned Nara Shikaku

"Yes, their bloodline is the _Arai Honoo(Wild flame)_ bloodline" said Hiruzen with a smile

Everyone looked astonished. That was one nasty bloodline without a doubt.

"Now about the state of the village…."

**------Six Years Later------**

"Jiraiya no Ji-ji! You promised that today you were going to teach us how to use chakra" Said Kinko with an excited hint in her voice while Naruto was jumping around like crazy screaming Ninja.

"Okay gakis settle down or else I won't teach you anything." Naruto immediately stopped.

"Ok first you have to meditate. Remember when I showed you some days ago how to meditate? Do it the way I showed you. Oh and Naruto please don't fall asleep again" Laughed Jiraiya while Naruto Pouted like the brat he was. "Then try to find something like a river in your mindscape. Look I know it will be hard for someone your age to do something like that but at least try."

While they meditated Jiraiya examined them. Naruto had medium length yellow spiky hair. He looked so much like his father. He had tan skin and ocean blue eyes. Kinko on the other hand was exactly like her mother. Red hair with green eyes. Her hair had a spiky feel onto it but because it was longer and separated into two long pigtails (**AN: Think Naruto in **_**Oiroke no jutsu**_** form but with a little spikier hair and its red**) Both of them had three whisker like birthmarks on each cheek.

"I got it I got it!!!" Screamed Kinko. "I saw something like a river that ended in a small lake with something blue in it and next to the lake was something like an ocean dipped in red paint like the one u use to make-up your face"

Jiraiya was about to pout but as he recalled what Kinko had said he frowned.

"Found it!" Exclaimed Naruto and then described exactly the same thing as Kinko had.

"Weird, bro, we have the same chakra river" said Kinko with a small smile "Must have to do something with being twins."Naruto Grinned at this.

"Sure lil sis" He teased his sister

"You're only a minute older than me baka" She said as tick marks appeared on her face. "By the way is that red ocean thing normal Jiraiya no Ji-Ji?"

Jiraiya seemed to tense a little but then he replied "Why….Yes…yes of course…." _'Too close'_ "I want you two to practice getting the blue chakra first by meditating and after you are able to do it after 5 seconds of getting in your mindscape try to do this with this chakra concentration handseal" he showed them the handseal. "Now you gakis do 2 laps around the town then do 10 push-ups 10 squats 20 sit-ups and 10 pushups using only one hand. This will be your taijutsu warm up to prepare you for your bloodline's style the A_rai-Hi_ style (Wild Fire). The exercises will increase in length once you get used to them and in about a year from now when I deem you strong enough to handle them I'll give you two Gravity seals. They are seals that will drain a little bit of you chakra to work, which will increase your chakra pool as well as increase your speed. Move it with your exercises, NOW"

The twins hurriedly started doing their laps around the village they were living in.

It was a relatively small village in the edge of Fire Country secluded enough for Jiraiya and also big enough to be perfect for the twins' training. They had lived there for four years now.

At the thought of the twins' training Jiraiya smirked sadistically. 'I hope they last longer than Minato did without starting to whine. Hehehe. I love torturing …erm… I mean training young children.'

The two twins were in for a big surprise.

~Finish

That's it for this chapter.

About the bloodline. Just wait and see :) It will be described in the next chapter along with them learning the _Arai-hi_ style

The Meeting with all the Konoha peeps and becoming ninja should happen around chapter4 or 5.

That's it for today going to do some Fiery Plotting for the next chapter now :)


End file.
